falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Ahzrukhal
|special = |actor =Mike Rosson |dialogue =Ahzrukhal.txt |aggression =Aggressive |confidence =Foolhardy |assistance =Helps allies |hair color =Orange |hairstyle =HairGhoul01 |height =1.00 |factions =UnderworldResidentFaction |class =RaiderBigGuns |combat style=Default |GECK race =Ghoul |refid = |edid =Ahzrukhal |baseid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= |content6= }} Ahzrukhal is the bartender who runs The Ninth Circle in Underworld in 2277. Background Although well-mannered, Ahzrukhal is sneaky and sleazy, and is adept at feeding peoples' misery. He dismisses others' morality and substitutes his own, rationalizing Charon's perpetual servitude to Ahzrukhal as Charon's own error. In Ahzrukhal's opinion, the more miserable the patrons of his establishment are, and the more they drink, the more money ends up in his pocket. He hates competition and wishes to rid himself of Greta, who runs the only other bar in Underworld with her partner Carol, although the note on his terminal suggests the real reason he wants to get rid of Greta is so he could get Carol hooked on chems.Underworld terminal entries#Ahzrukhal's terminal He relies on Charon to protect him and his bar.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Agatha's Song: He'll buy the Soil Stradivarius for 200 caps (or 300 with a Speech check), as an alternative to returning it to Agatha. * Hired Help: Asking Ahzrukhal about alternatives to paying for Charon's contract starts the quest. Other interactions * As a bartender, Ahzrukhal initially only offers alcohol, but through dialogue options (no Speech check), it is possible to convince him to offer drugs like Buffout, jet and psycho. Inventory Notes * He has a unique voice that no other male ghoul has. It is much more gravelly and deep, and somewhat more refined both in accent and diction. He also makes wheezy gasping noises occasionally when taking a pause between sentences. * Attempting to speak to him with a gun drawn leads him to threaten to unleash Charon. * Turning off the radio at the bar causes Ahzrukhal to shout at the Lone Wanderer and turn it back on. Doing it enough will make him attack. * Hacking Ahzrukhal's computer will reveal some of his misdeeds, including planning to steal medicine from Doc Barrows to sell at his bar. * Killing him will make Underworld hostile, but Charon will talk as if he is still alive. * Obtaining Charon's contract will lead to Charon killing Ahzrukhal and eliminating a potential vendor for chems and alcohol. * He is one of only nine named characters in the base game to have "Very Evil" Karma. * He has a blue looking stubble, similar to Mister Crowley. * His name is misspelled "Akzrukhal" or "Ahzurkhal" in some of his dialogue. Notable quotes | | | all about it...|sound=Ahzrukhal don't you look absolutely miserable.ogg}} | | }} Appearances Ahzrukhal appears only in Fallout 3. Bugs Sometimes when you inform Charon that you have obtained his contract, he will walk up to Ahzrukhal and do nothing, particularly if Ahzrukhal is asleep. This will prevent you from talking to both Charon and Ahzrukhal. Category:Fallout 3 ghoul characters Category:Underworld characters Category:Fallout 3 merchants ru:Азрухал de:Ahzrukhal es:Ahzrukhal pl:Ahzrukhal fr:Ahzrukhal uk:Азрухал